Piper One-Shot
by osnapitzsofia
Summary: Piper's POV. This takes place before the Son of Neptune, when Percy has gone missing. Annabeth needs comforting.


**This is just some fluff I wrote a few months ago. It's in Piper's POV, because I felt that's who's POV would fit to the story.**

**~Sofia**

* * *

~Two months before the Son of Neptune~

Piper was actually very annoyed. Why did they need an emergency counselor meeting in the middle of the night? It wasn't even three in the morning yet.

Piper usually sat next to Annabeth during these meetings, because they were close friends. She noticed Annabeth had been replaced by her second in command, Malcolm. Everyone was wearing pajamas and muttering about how they hated being woken up.

Jason, Piper, and Leo sat at one corner of the pingpong table, and Leo looked like he had already had a cup of coffee.

Malcolm stood up. Everyone stopped talking and stared. "So, usually I don't come to these meetings, because Annabeth is the head of the Athena cabin. About an hour ago I woke up and Annabeth wasn't in her bunk."

"I worry that she is missing like Percy," Chiron continued. "Gods, hope not. We need help to search the camp for her, to hopefully prove me wrong."

•*•*•*•*•

Piper was worried. She was paired up with Jason, to search the camp. Annabeth was her best friend. They were assigned to search all the cabins.

It wasn't really fair, either. Only the cabin counselors had to scour the camp to look for Annabeth. The rest of the campers got to sleep. That meant Jason and Piper had to be as quiet as ninjas.

"Which one first?" Jason asked.

"We should start with her own cabin," Piper said, with a yawn. "For all we know, Annabeth could have been in the bathroom when Malcolm woke up."

•*•*•*•*•

They looked in each inhabited cabin. In every bed, every bathroom, everywhere around the bunks. But no Annabeth.

"I don't get it," Jason complained. "We checked every cabin, excluding Hera, Artemis, and Poseidon, because no one stays in those."

It was as if Piper was in a cartoon show, because a lightbulb turned on in her head.

"I know where she is!" Piper exclaimed, her eyes wide.

Jason was confused. "Where?"

"Well, lately, Annabeth's been more depressed than usual, because Percy has been gone for about four months now. I bet she's in his cabin."

With that, they both ran to the cabin. Piper, very slowly, opened the door. And there was Annabeth sleeping on one of the beds. The area of the wall around the bunk was decorated with pictures and posters, so Piper assumed that was Percy's bunk.

Piper wanted Annabeth to be happy, but that couldn't happen until Leo finished the ship and they could sail to the Roman camp. Piper genuinely wanted to make all Annabeth's sadness go away.

•*•*•*•*•

"Did you find her?" Chiron asked as Jason and Piper. He seemed worried and Piper knew that no one had come back from searching yet.

"As a matter of fact," Jason announced, "we did."

"Really?" he asked. "Where?"

"Oh my gods," Piper started. "It's so sad. We found her in the Poseidon cabin, sleeping in Percy's bunk."

Chiron nodded dejectedly. "It's becoming harder for her. At least she did not disappear like Percy."

All of a sudden, the Big House door opened and Malcolm and Annabeth walked in.

"I thought you were sleeping," Jason said.

"After you guys came in, I woke up because you made a racket," she explained. "So I followed you here, and Malcolm found me walking so he explained everything. You didn't need to have a camp-wide search. I was just..."

Annabeth trailed off, and she looked at her feet. Piper knew she was sad.

Chiron interrupted the awkward silence. "We did have to have a search for you. I would have a search for anyone, especially since Percy went missing. Why don't we all go back to bed now?"

He herded Malcolm, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason out the door.

"Good night," Piper told Jason. She kissed him on the cheek. Annabeth was looking at them sadly, as if that was what she and Percy used to do.

Piper walked back to her cabin, past sleeping Aphrodite's children, and into her bunk, where she fell asleep right away.


End file.
